


Loki x Reader - The Classics

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 80s, Dancing, F/M, Funny, Loki - Freeform, Loki x Reader - Freeform, Random Fluff, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14562030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: Ok, so this is ridiculously random and stupid idea that I came up with last night because in all honesty it was me home alone haha





	1. Chapter 1

The Avenger’s tower was empty, you knew that – well, apart from you – and you were making the most out of it. You’d been left with numerous tasks to complete - all which required you wading through paper on paper of documents from about fifty years ago - something beyond boring – searching for specific details apparently hidden within them. To make this as least painful as possible, you had made yourself comfy on the sofas in the main living room area, piles of paper scattered on the cushions next to you and the coffee table in front of you.

You sighed loudly, tossing yet another folder onto the depressingly small pile on papers you had read so far. This was taking forever, and you groaned as you ran your hands through hair once more - further messing up the already dishevelled appearance you had created.

You needed to move, you’d been sat here too long. You pushed yourself stiffly to your feet and headed for the kitchen, scrubbing your face with your hands and accidentally walking into the side of one of the armchairs, knocking yourself sideways and cursing as you hopped on one leg to steady yourself. You scowled at your luck and grumbled under your breath as you continued past the counters into the kitchen and towards the kettle, switching it on.

You sighed again as you grabbed a cup from one of the overhead cupboards and leant against the counter as you waited for the kettle to boil. You glance around the kitchen, bored and feeling your mind protesting against the idea of returning to the papers that still sat in the corner of your eye. You didn’t want to think at the moment, you were fed up of it - it reminded you painfully of revising for school exams all those years ago, and they weren’t exactly delightful memories.

You became very aware of just how quiet everything was, not use to someone not making some noise - whether it was Tony with a power tool, or the Thor’s loud booming laugh. It was just too quiet – almost unsettling – and your eyes now fell on the sound system that sat next to the TV. A few tunes might be nice – might give you some energy that coffee couldn’t – and so you walked over to the stereo as the kettle continued to heat up, switching the system on and frowning as you waited to see what would play.

The minute you heard the familiar tune, you felt your eyes widened and a grin pull at the corner of your lips. What a tune. You could feel your head bobbing to ‘Take on Me’ by A-Ha already as you stepped backwards, miming along to the lyrics as you headed back to where the kettle continued to rumble as it warmed. It wasn’t long before you found yourself singing along to the music out loud.

“Take on me, take on me, Taaaaake meeeee ooonnnnnn, take on me, I’ll beeee gone, In a day or twoooooooo” And you found yourself randomly jumping in the air in the centre of the kitchen and landing to now dance without a care to the classic tune - Hell, if the tower was empty, you were going to make the most of it!

When the song began to fade out, so you stop dancing, laughing at yourself, slightly out of breath and leaning against the nearest counter. The kettle had clicked off - the water ready - and, after a breath respite, you pushed yourself off the side to make yourself a drink, hearing the next track begin to play, immediately recognising it again and muttering the lyrics along with the song.

“I used to think maybe you love me, now baby I’m sure…” You sang, beginning to move your body to the tune of ‘Walking on Sunshine’ By Katrina & the Waves as you tried to make yourself a cup of coffee, shaking your hips as you poured the water.

Maybe music had been a bad idea – it was too catchy, too distracting – but you couldn’t remember the last time you danced, and these songs were such classics!

You’d have time for work later.

“I’m walking on sunshine! Wow!” You wove your head to the music. “I’m walking on sunshine!” You lifted your hands in the air. “Wow! I’m walking on sunshine! Wow! And don’t it feel good!” You sang loudly grinning from ear to ear as you swayed from side to side, enjoying the upbeat tune, letting it energise you.

When this song finished you glanced at the stereo expectantly, wondering what tune it would produce for you next, your drink now long forgotten. It didn’t disappoint, your foot immediately tapping along to the drumbeat that kicked in for ‘Another Bites the Dust’ by Queen. You grabbed the stereo remote, turning up the volume, making the most of the chance you had - marching along to the beat, clicking your fingers and clapping your hands, your head nodding in time. “Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?” You sang, “Are you hanging on the edge of your seat? Out of the doorway the bullets rip to the sound of the beat!” You mimicked the drumming crescendo then jumped in the air, landing nimbly to cry: “Another one bites the dust, another one bites the dust, and another one gone, and another one gone, another one bites the dust! Hey, I’m go-“

You suddenly froze, your grin immediately dropping as your moves spun you now to face the rest of the room once more and suddenly realising you were no longer alone in your mini disco. Loki, god of mischief, stood in the doorway watching you with what could only be described as a very bewildered look.


	2. Part 2

You felt you could have died of embarrassment right then and there with Loki staring at you, raising a questioning eyebrow. You quickly darted your hand out for the remote, pausing the music, and kept your head down, wishing you weren’t so out of breath and probably quite red in the face. “I – uh – I thought everyone was – um – out…” You muttered shamefully, hoping somehow that justified your ridiculous behaviour.

“It would seem not.” Loki observed, stating the clear obvious, his eyebrows high, humour sparking in his eyes.

“Uh – no, I guess not.” You mumbled, biting your lip and feeling like this moment was going to scar you for life. You were never going to live this down. Loki would tell everyone. You were going to have to move. Out of the city. The state. The country. Had they populated Mars yet?

You closed your eyes at your humiliation. “I would – um, uh – really appreciate it if – if you didn’t – uh - tell anyone about… That…” You beseeched, gesturing over your shoulder vaguely.

“And what exactly was ‘that’?” Loki asked, raising one eyebrow disbelievingly, the corner of his lip curling up in a smirk.

You grimaced painfully. “Dancing…. I guess?” You muttered.

“That was supposed to be music?”

“Woooah! Woooah! Wooooah!” You cried, snapping your head up. “Yes, that’s music!” You exclaimed. “That’s a classic!”

“You’re kidding?”

“No!” You cried in disbelief. “Oh, come on! Queen!” You stressed, “That’s such a hit!” Loki made a face at you that said he clearly felt otherwise. “Ok, right.” You said firmly, “Midgardian lesson time.” You stated firmly, forgetting your humiliation for a moment and gesturing Loki into the room. You shot him a stern look when he didn’t initially move – a look that said you’d be happy to drag him over – so he eventually took a few steps further into the room.

Loki crossed his arms again as you now turned back to the music player. “Ok, I might be a shit dancer…” You muttered, flicking through the system playlist. “But you need to listen to this music.” You stated firmly, suddenly finding a familiar tune. “Oh, you’re gonna love this!” You grinned, turning the volume up again and ‘Girls just want to have fun’ by Cyndi Lauper began to play. You glanced back and laughed at the face Loki made, straightening up and deciding to annoy him further by swaying your head to the music, wiggling your fists and miming the tune at him.

Loki just watched you looking less than impressed and you couldn’t help but break down into laughter, reaching for the remote again “Ok, ok, that might be an acquired taste.” You admitted. “Let’s see…” You hummed, flicking through the songs again. ‘Never going to give you up’ by Rick Astley began to play. You smirked over at Loki again, watching his reaction.

He rolled his eyes at you, clearly not impressed by the music or your miming skills. “This is ridiculous.” He muttered.

“No, this is the eighties.” You corrected him, turning back to the stereo, seeing what other songs you had available to expose him to - finding this far too entertaining.

“And how long ago was that?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow.

“About thirty years?” You called back.

“So how do you know these songs?”

You shrugged, “They’re classics, they never die.” You said simply, now switching the song again. “Ok, you’ve gotta love this one!” You exclaimed as the piano kicked in and ‘Don’t Stop Belivin’’ began playing out of the speakers. You You turned back to Loki with a grin. “Oh, come on!” You moaned at the face he made. “Just a small town girl,” You mimed, pointing a finger at him, letting it slowly drop, “livin’ in a lonely world, she took the midnight train goin’ anywheree.” You beamed at Loki who kept his face expressionless. “Just a city boy,” you pointed at him with your other hand, slowly dropped your hand again, “born and raised in south Detroit, He took the midnight train goin’ anywhereee.”

“A singer in a smoky room,” You smiled, taking a step towards Loki, leading with your left shoulder, slowly, almost seductively. “A smell of wine and cheap perfume.” You flung your head back, making a theatrical grasp with one of your hands as you mimed dramatically. “For a smile they can share the night, It goes on and on, and on, and on.” You nodded your head as the beat began to pick up. “Strangers!” You cried, lifting an arm into the air. “Waiting!” You mime-cried melodramatically, “Up and down the boulevard, their shadows searching in the night… Streetlights! People! Living just to find emotion, Hiding somewhere in the niiiiiiight!” You lifted another arm up into the air then grinned at him as the instrumental part kicked in.

Loki just looked at you, barely amused, mostly bored.

“Ok, you wanna be difficult?” You asked, dropping your arms and now heading back to the music player.

You couldn’t help giggling as you put on the next track, covering your face with one of your hands as the song began, having no chance of being able to keep a straight face even if you wanted to.

“Hi, hi we’re your weather girls, Ah-huh, And have we got news for you, You better listen…” Just about half-past ten (half past ten), for the first time in history, it’s gonna start raining men…” You couldn’t stop laughing throughout the entire time, the ridiculousness of the situation getting to you. You scrambled for the buttons, having to pause the song because you couldn’t breathe from laughter.

“How much of that coffee stuff have you had?” Loki asked, almost concerned, but humour in his eyes.

“Probably a bit too much.” You admitted through gasps. “You know what I think your problem is though?” You asked him, and Loki raised an eyebrow in expectation. “I think you don’t get the full enjoyment unless you’re dancing.” You hinted at him with a devilish look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this part’s pretty short, but I wanted to split into three parts (though I don’t really know why haha) so here’s the next bit of my ridiculous idea…
> 
> Hope you enjoy. (Pls don’t hate me for writing this! haha)


	3. Part 3

“I really don’t think that is the problem.” Loki dismissed, calling your bluff.

“Oh, I think so.” You insisted, giggling.

“Are you sure you haven’t been in Stark’s cabinet?” Loki muttered, watching you now turn to search for the next song. You didn’t waste any time, immediately starting to dance the minute ‘I’m So Excited’ by The Pointer Sisters began to play – and you had to wonder if you somehow had been in Stark’s liquor, feeling almost giddily drunk.

“Oh, come on!” You urged Loki, seeing his expression, holding out a hand to him.

He ignored your hand and you rolled your eyes in exasperation, now beginning to shimmy your shoulders to the song. “I want to love you!” You mimed at him, pointing a finger again. “Feel you!” You pointed the other hand at him, “Wrap myself around you!” You hugged yourself with your arms, clearly dancing at Loki, wiggling your hips teasingly. “I want to squeeze you, please you,” You thought you saw something flash in his eyes, but his expression didn’t change, and he remain in place, unmoving.

“I just can’t get enough! And if you move real slow…” You hummed, now pulling your hands in towards you like you were reeling him in, stepping towards him. You continued to tease Loki throughout the song though he remained surprisingly stoic about the whole thing - no change in expression except a questioning or disbelieving look – he wasn’t going to break easily.

When the song finished you were out of breath, but still trying to laugh between gasps.

“Ok!” You gasped. “I only have a few more songs up my sleeve. Will you please join in,” You begged “– I promise they’re not completely ridiculous!”

“I’m finding it hard to believe you.” Loki muttered, the corner of his lips twitching.

“Oh, trust me, I could put some really ridiculous ones on,” You smirked, “but I’ll try a bit harder now, ok? Just some more subtle favourites?”

“We’ll see.” He muttered, clearly not believing you, but you took some hope.

The minute you selected the song, the beat started up and Loki once again raised an eyebrow at you. “Ok, so this isn’t the sanest one…” You confessed shamelessly as the familiar drum beat of ‘Holding out for a hero’ by Bonnie Tyler came on. “But I couldn’t resist!” You called over the music grinning widely. Loki rolled his eyes again, but you thought for a moment you could see something cracking in his resolve as he watched the amount of fun you were having.

“Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods?” You winked at Loki as you wiggled your shoulders, but he just shook his head like you were mad. “Where’s the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn’t there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn,” You flicked your head from side to side and I dream of what I need…” You ran your hands seductively down your body, looking pointedly at Loki with a cheeky grin.

“I need a hero!” You struck a pose with your arm in the air, “I’m holding out for a hero ‘til the end of the night! He’s gotta be strong,” You pointed at Loki, “and he’s gotta be fast,” You pointed again, “and he’s gotta be fresh from the fight! I need a hero!” You struck another pose, “I’m holding out for a hero 'til the morning light! He’s gotta be sure  
and it’s gotta be soon and he’s gotta be larger than life!” You pointed at Loki with another grin.

When the song was over, your legs were really beginning to ache and so were your cheeks – unable to remember the last time you’d smiled this much.

“I think you need to remember that I’m no hero.” Loki reminded you, suddenly stood behind you and making you jump, not realising he had moved.

“No,” You murmured, turning back around, “you’re much better.” You smiled temptingly, pushing yourself up onto your tiptoes to reach his lips and he kissed you back gently. You made the most of his distraction – the only way you knew how to trick the master trickster - and snuck your hands to his, encircling his wrists with your finger. You felt Loki scowl into the kiss now when he realised what you’d done - though you knew he was strong enough to easily pull away from you if he wanted to.

The next song began to play out of the speakers now, and you pulled Loki by the wrists with you back into the centre of the room as ‘Come on Eileen’ by Dexys Midnight Runners now kicked in.

“Poor old Johnny Ray sounded sad upon the radio, but he moved a million hearts in mono. Our mothers cried, sang along, who’d blame them.”

You didn’t try any crazy, bouncy disco moves with Loki, but simply let your hands slip into his and swayed lightly, swinging your hands, where they joined, from side to side. It might look awkward to any third party, but to you it felt nice, even if Loki continued his look of disapproval.

“Come on Eileen, oh I swear at this moment, you mean everything. You in that dress, my thoughts I confess, verge on dirty. Ah, come on Eileen…!”

You tried to be more energetic now as the music escalated, moving your arms alternatively back and forth between the two of you, though your feet remained in place - Loki clearly not going anywhere, just watching bemused as you danced for the two of them.

When the music slowed again, you spun into his arms - your back against him, his arms crossed over your chest, swinging against him to the beat of the song. You glanced up at him and he smiled gently down at you until you began to speed up your movements as the beat sped up. As the crescendo increased you reluctantly spun out of his arms until you were dancing on your own again and Loki watched, unable to stop himself smirking at you now at your exuberant movements.

When the song finished you were completely out of breath and you perched on the arm of the nearest sofa. “Here.” A glass of water appeared in front of you.

You chuckled, “Thanks.” You said, taking it from him.

“I do believe your version of dancing is rather more… energetic than what I am used to.” Loki confessed, looming over you, his black hair falling over his shoulders and framing his face.

You smirked lightly, placing the now-empty glass on the coffee table. “Ok,” You declared, hopping off the arm of the chair and onto your feet again. “I’ve shown you my dancing, now you show me yours.” You commanded.

Loki raised his brows at your order, but then a sly smile spread across his face. “Gladly.” He grinned, offering a hand for you to take - which you did happily. Loki tugged your hand sharply, pulling you against his body, his other hand finding your waist.

“There’s no music.” You protested, smirking up at him.

“I can manage.” He murmured, taking a step back and pulling you after him. Soon Loki was spinning you around the limited floor space in a dizzying ballroom dance, holding you protectively close to him.

“Hang on.” You stopped him, and Loki looked down at you confused. “It’s not ideal,” You explained quickly, “but I think I have a song that sort of works…” You pulled away from him to grab the remote and flicked to the song you had in mind, ‘Every Breath You Take’ by The Police now beginning to play from the speakers. “Every breath you take, every move you take,” You moved back to Loki now, returning to your previous position in his arms, “every bond you break, every step you take, I’ll be watching you…” Loki hesitated, but then began to pull you around the floor again.

No, the music didn’t quite work - slightly too fast for the classic ballroom dance - but it didn’t seem to take anything away from the moment between the two of you, and Loki tried to accommodate the changes in pace, spinning the two of you faster where necessary, even twirling you out away from him at the song’s crescendo. You giggled as you spun back into him, grinning up at him as he caught you, your hands planted on his chest.

“Ok,” You confessed with a laugh, “Your dancing is pretty fun too.”

“I would argue that it is far superior.” Loki teased pompously.

“Oh? And why’s that?” You smirked, raising an eyebrow.

“Because I can hold you close, like this…” Loki murmured, pulling you in even tighter against him, making you giggle. “And, because I can kiss you… Like this…” He hummed, bowing his head to catch your lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final part done! Yay! All in all, a ridiculous story, but fun to research as it involved listening to all these songs multiple times ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it at least a tiny bit! ;)


End file.
